


A Wild Goose Chase

by supernaturallysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallysherlocked/pseuds/supernaturallysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty decides to play a game with Sherlock, a game which will end up as life or death for dearest little Johnny boy. Poor Sherlock finds himself worrying over the loss of his friend and does all he can to rescue him. Then things take an interesting turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moriarty heard the sound of the door creaking and smiled, waiting on the sofa for his...guest to arrive...

Sherlock stepped in, glancing around once before settling his gaze on Moriarty. His expression gave nothing away as he watched Jim, how was silently daring him to break the silence. Sherlock's lips pinched upwards in a tiny smile. He considered returning Moriarty's original greeting back on him, but... that just wasn't Sherlock, so instead he closed the door behind him with a soft click, and tucked his hands into his pockets. Moriarty leaned back, sipping from his mug while staring at Sherlock. Sherlock's eyebrow rose. Judging by the lack of steam rising from the drink... "Cold? Can't say I share your taste." He strode over to his favourite armchair in the flat, taking off his scarf and coat to lay them over the back of it.

"you never did, but then we all have our," he pauses to look around the room, especially at the skull sitting innocently on the mantle piece "differences, don't we Sherly?"

"Life would be even more boring if we were all the same," Sherlock replied in a monotone. He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, but made sure to keep his face half turned to Jim at all times; one could never be sure when it came to him. Jim chuckled at Sherlock's position and stood to look out of the window, his back to Sherlock but in view of a series of mirrors which led to him and the kitchen in general, obviously.

Once the kettle had boiled, Sherlock poured the water into his favourite cup and took a sip. He sighed softly. It was better when John made it, but it would do. He analysed Jim, trying to understand why he was in 221B. Whatever it was, he had the feeling that he would go along with it. He was, after all, very bored at the moment. Jim knew what Sherlock would be thinking and decided to have a little fun before explaining himself... "why do you think I'm hear, Sherly?"

"There could be any number of reasons," Sherlock murmured over his tea. "It's likely that you're here to try to play games with my mind, possibly threaten John to get me to do something, you could already have him somewhere." Sherlock paused to take a breath. "However, it's also just as likely that you're going to inform me of something, but whether that is good or bad news remains to be seen. I could go on, but I won't." He sniffed dismissively and brought his teacup up to his lips.

"oh, really? go on Sherly, indulge me."

"I'd rather not. It's your turn to speak, Moriarty." To appear as if he didn't consider Jim a danger, Sherlock sat in his armchair, placed his teacup on the table, and folded his hands over his stomach. His head tilted to the side slightly as he waited to listen.

"oh Sherly, how do you find so many ways to disappoint me?" Jim sighed and turned around, not looking at Sherlock but just over his head.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure you opinion on myself doesn't matter to me. I don't see why it should." Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly in thought and brought his hands up to his lips in his usual thinking pose. Jim raised an eyebrow, still staring unblinking above Sherlock

"then why do you try so hard to effect me opinion of you Sherly?"

"I don't do it on purpose, you are just easilyannoyed." ...You are intriguing...

"oh really? do you think I don't notice the way you- actually, there is no reason I should burst your little bubble of ignorance." Jim sat down opposite Sherlock, his sight still trained over Sherlock's head.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock leaned back, crossing his legs and letting his hands fall onto the arms of the chair. Jim's eyes flicked to Sherlock's face and he tutted. "why?" he muttered, sighing "why, every time I think I found something new to play with-"

"People aren't toys," Sherlock interjected sharply, irritated.

"aren't they?" Jim sounded curious as he spoke, like this was a new concept to him.

"No."Well, some are, but that's not the point. "You can't play with them and not expect consequences."

"huh, consequences. and what exactly are these consequences?" Jim was now very amused with Sherlock's blundering.

"Every action has a consequence," Sherlock replied cryptically. His eyes flicked over to the skull, but it remained silent, offering no answers to this odd conversation. Jim chuckled,

"and that's something I never thought you, of all people, would say Sherly. What, exactly, are the consequences to my actions, may I ask?" Sherlock fixed his gaze on Jim, his eyebrows rising in fake surprise. "I'm sure we'll find out someday. I may be incredibly talented when it comes to deductions, but even I can't tell the future."

"oh Sherly, you pet really has spoilt you. mellowed you. not quite as sharp as you were, are you?"

"I'm still perfectl- Pet? John is not my pet." Jim gave him a grin,

"no, of course he isn't..." he shook his head, looking at the floor in amusement.

"I can see where that idea might have come from, but he isn't my pet. It's an absolutely ridiculous nickname for a person," Sherlock snorted. Moriarty stood, cup in hand, and stared over Sherlock's head, his face frozen in shock. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"What? Problem?" Moriarty carried on staring, not blinking, again, and slowly started to nod towards Sherlock, gesturing furiously without saying a word. Sherlock wasn't an idiot. He stood and went to stand beside Moriarty instead of just turning his back. One could never be too careful. He whispered into Jim's ear,

"What is it?" Jim ignored him and gestured about him even more. Sherlock began to get frustrated. "What?" Again Jim ignored him. Huffing in irritation, Sherlock turned to look. Instantly, Jim stopped and walked into the kitchen, whistling a tune.

"you," he half sang, "are getting slow Sherly!"

"How so?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes. This man... he was a challenge and, yes, that was all good fun, but it also annoyed Sherlock.

"exactly!" Jim said, coming in with another cold beverage.

"You're making no sense."

"no, I make complete sense, but apparently I have outsmarted you Sherly. soon, you will be my pet."Sherlock laughed without humour.

"Please, I am nobody's pet."

"which is exactly why you are." Jim was getting bored now, he was getting sick of outsmarting Sherlock.

"Once again, that doesn't make sense. My comment cancels yours out." Sherlock strolled across the room to where his violin sat. He brushed his fingers over the strings lightly, enjoying the soft sounds they made.

"hmm, maybe this wont work after all, good bye Sherly..."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why - are - you – here?"

"well, to be fair Sherly I don't think your up to my little games any more..." he turned to wards the door

"I played along with the last one."

"yes, you were admirable Sherly, but as I say, John has mellowed you." he starts towards the door again. "John has not affected me." Sherlock almost reached out to grab Moriarty's arm. He was desperate for something, anything, to be interesting. "I am exactly the same as before I met him."

"oh I doubt that Sherly, but if you think your up to it..."

"Of course I'm up to it. I'm Sherlock," he added arrogantly.

"huh, well that I cannot deny..." Jim considered for a moment before deciding that he should give Sherlock a chance and reseating himself, taking a long sip of cold coffee.

"this is your last chance, are you sure you want to do this?" Sherlock picked up his violin and bow before sitting down. He plucked the strings idly before turning his attention to Jim. "Tell me what it is you have in mind."

"oh, we are excited aren't we? well, if your sure, we are going to play a game. the rest I have already told you, you just have to see it."

plink, plink, plink. Sherlock let a few notes of the violin fade before answering. "Excited? You could say so. I suspected that it would be a game."

"isn't it always?"

"A valid point."

"well, have you worked out the details yet?"

"I'm thinking. Feel free to give me a hint, by the way, but don't ruin the whole puzzle." Sherlock leaned his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes as he thought.

"now now, if you can't work that out you definitely can't play the game"

"It's something to do with what you saw earlier..." Sherlock murmured. "Likely involving John; the past two games have..."

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, a smile on his face. "Oh... I understand." He smirked at Jim. "You weren't just staring at the wall."

"obviously not, that would be strange"

"You were using phonetic sign language."


	2. Chapter 2

"thank god!" Jim rolled his eyes to show who Stupid he thought Sherlock was, "I didn't think you would get that. basically, I have taken someone. your job is to find who, how and why, simple really." again, he rolled his eyes, as if just explaining took up a lot of his strength.

It's possibly John, but that would be obvious. Mrs. Hudson? Lestrade? Some random stranger? Sherlock smiled. "Interesting." "I suppose you are trying to guess who I've taken but I don't have a lot of time so I'll tell you, after I hear you guess."

"Guess? I don't guess. I make a calculated suggestion." Sherlock laid his violin over his knees, picking at the strings as he thought. "The most likely answer is John."

"really? even I'm not that predictable Sherly." Jim tutted mockingly.

"Exactly. It would be boring for both of us." Sherlock gratefully dismissed the thought with a blink.

"then why mention it?"

"Because it was a likely answer. John is my closest friend - my only friend. His absence would affect me more than anyone else."

"I suppose," Jim shrugged, slightly annoyed Sherlock had mentioned this; it was supposed to be a surprise. "and I have taken John , but he isn't who your looking for, well, not yet anyway." he waved his hand dismissively, "I just took him to amuse me." Jim grinned at Sherlock, winking.

"And to distract me, too, I assume. I will be concerned for his welfare, so it will stop me from working at my maximum potential, even if it's slightly. Clever."

"I did not think he had such sentimental value, but you are right, I won't guarantee his safety and probably won't give him back in the exact same state, but that's also just to occupy myself." The words 'not in the same state' made Sherlock's hands slip on the violin, so instead of producing a lovely note, it squeaked instead. He was glaring at the offending string when he answered Moriarty.

"Is the person you have taken - aside from John - someone I am relatively close to?" "oh, Sherlock, this surprises even me! you need a clue already? you are sooo normal." Jim looked at him, disgusted.

"I told you already, my concern for John's safety is making it difficult to think very clearly." Sherlock delicately altered the tuning of the violin.

"oh he really has mellowed you! hmmm, maybe a little time apart would be good for you Sherly, I might have him for a while..." Jim chuckled deeply and gulped his coffee in one then rolled the cup across the floor so it landed at Sherlock's feet.

"Mellowed? No... I haven't changed." Sherlock considered playing the violin badly on purpose, just to be spiteful, but he refrained. Sherlock glanced up at Moriarty, his eyes like ice. "I do hope you'll respect what is mine."

"respect what's yours? what a primitive concept! we know each other better than-wait- John's yours? oh Sherly, I didn't know you too were..." Sherlock turned his glare on Moriarty, who was now texting on his mobile, a little flushed.

"Oh, for God's sake. You're reading into that too?"

"calm down Sherly, your secret isn't safe with me, in fact if you must know I've told several people, but that isn't the matter at hand. who have I taken?"

"It couldn't be anyone. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade... Anderson," Sherlock made a face,"molly?"

"no, someone far better"

"Someone far better..." Sherlock repeated in a whisper, frowning. "Hmm. This is a rather enjoyable puzzle, I'll admit..."

"well enjoy it faster or I'll keep John." Moriarty was impatient, and stood to look out the window again.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'll finish this, and get John back." Someone far better...

"do you need a clue?" Sherlock wanted to snap at him with 'No, I don't, now goodbye!' but... John. John was probably in danger, and the likelihood of him being injured became more apparent the longer Sherlock took. So he simply stayed silent, unable to admit it, but unable to say no.

"I thought so. well ,the most best way of telling you is that we've both looked at who you think is him during this conversation."

"Helpful," Sherlock commented dryly. He cast his gaze around the room, plucking at the strings of the violin again. He froze when it rested on the skull, his fingers stilling and halting the music. Chuckling, Moriarty walked over to the skull and picked it up, idly tossing it from hand to hand,

"I thought you might have noticed. still, you got there eventually" he crushed the skull in his hand, splinters and dust falling to the carpet.

"So, you took the skull. I need to work out how and why? Interesting." Sherlock raised the violin to his chin and picked up the bow, preparing to actually play it properly. "I expect John to be in perfect condition when he is returned."

"well, lets just say you slip up, I slip up. oh, by the way, I'm not going to just leave you alone, I'm going to watch you dance." Moriarty grinned at Sherlock, winking mischievously.

"Then I hope you enjoy the music of the violin. It helps me to think." Sherlock placed the bow on the strings and began to play the piece he wrote when Irene 'died'. Why would he be interested in the skull...? He's Moriarty. He has no problems with death. Moriarty smiled and hummed the tune a few bars before Sherlock played them, the look on his face like he was remembering a fond trip to the orchestra. Sherlock narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He simply continued to play. The how is simple. He could easily have done it while I was out on a case. Moriarty half sang again, "Sherlock." Sherlock ended a note squeakily on purpose.

"What." He made it sound like a statement instead of a question.

"well, as you are taking sooo long, I thought I would remind you of something."

"Then do so, and then be quiet so I can think again. If you're going to be present, you may as well be useful or silent."

"oh, I wouldn't say useful," he tilted his head "no, that would be far too easy, but I will say this: I didn't take the skull from your flat, or steal it at any other time."

"Then somebody else did it for you. John or Mrs. Hudson would be less conspicuous than anyone else."

"no,no,no, why on earth would I do that? so...pitiful." Moriarty's face contorted in mock disgust.

"Hmph." Sherlock began to play again, his brow furrowing in thought. Chuckling, Moriarty stood and walked towards Sherlock's bedroom. Sherlock's eyes widened, then he scowled.

"What are you doing?"

"bored." Moriarty replied simply and walked in. Frowning, Sherlock stood and followed him, still playing the violin. Perhaps this was one of Moriarty's ways of giving him another subtle clue.

"When you said someone more... More intelligent? Considered to be higher? Hmm..." Sherlock was thinking aloud, really.

"sometimes you need to look back Sherly, not forward." Moriarty was out of sight. At this, Sherlock placed his violin and bow on his bed and closed his eyes. It was time to pay a visit to his Mind Palace. Jim's head popped out from under the bed to study Sherlock quickly before resuming its position. Sherlock thought back over the most recent important cases. The cabbie. The Chinese antique fakers. Moriarty himself - but he'd already denied that, so... Irene. Baskerville. And Moriarty again.

Bored looking at Sherlock's discarded clothes under the bed, Moriarty slid out silently and lay across the mattress, studying Sherlock, who's eyes suddenly snapped open. While his Mind Palace hadn't given him any answers on the why, it had told him something.

"The skull was a fake from the beginning."

Moriarty laughed and rolled onto his back across Sherlock's pillows,

"huh, half way on that one Sherly, but how?"

"How was it a fake, how did I know, or how did you do it?" Sherlock replied, answering Moriarty's question with several of his own. He picked up his violin and bow again, placing it against his shoulder and resting the bow over the strings. Moriarty chuckled softly, "the first and third. how you worked it out is by no means infeasible" he rolled his eyes deeply at this point, laughing at Sherlock's stupidity "even our pet John could do that." Sherlock's lips twitched into a half smile. "You mean my John. He's not yours." He sighed and played a new tune, improvising as he went along, so a few notes were a bit off. Moriarty's chuckle grew into a laugh,

"no Sherly, if anything, he's mine. I am the one who has him, after all."

"But he is still mine. I don't remember him ever being loyal to you." He paused. "The skull was a fake... I know the skull. It's a friend. The marks on it weren't the same, if I recall. I would prove it to you, but you broke it."

"oh Sherly, you really need practice. it still was a "friend", just a different one."

"Did you kill someone, perhaps, and remove their skull, then switch it with my one?" Moriarty grimaced,

"oh, how very droll Sherly, no, that would be far to laborious."

"Worth a try." The nickname 'Sherly' began to grate on his nerves, but he didn't mention it. Moriarty would only find it more entertaining if he brought it up.

"Stolen, then."

"wrong."

"Someone gave it to you."

"nope."

Sherlock made a particularly harsh sound with the violin, the shriek showing his irritation. "Not stolen, not a gift, not taken from a body..."


	3. Chapter 3

"It could just as easily be a complete fake, given that Halloween has just gone by. It would be only too easy to get hold of one, but one of those wouldn't smash like that."  
"Naughty naughty Sherly, John might have to pay the bill soon." Jim raised an eyebrow at Sherlock haughtily.  
"Harm him, and there will be consequences." Sherlock carefully placed his violin and bow on the bed, then paced back and forth, his hands forming his thinking pose again. Jim picked up the violin and started to play random chords with a gleeful smile,  
"oh Sherly, are we back to consequences again?"  
"Yes." Sherlock was frowning as he watched Jim with the violin, muttering under his breath.  
"oh, is Sherly getting angry?" Jim's eyebrow shot up again, smiling even more.  
"Nobody touches my violin. Not even John."  
"I bet John has touched it, just not when you were looking."  
"I would notice."  
"then I'm the first..."  
"I doubt it." Because, obviously, Sherlock understood the innuendo too. Moriarty chuckled and ignored him, his playing getting quicker and quicker, forming a harmonic tune. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He continued to walk back and forth, hoping inspiration would strike, but... nothing. His mind was too distracted by the thought of John in danger.  
"Sherly."  
"What?" he winced, realising he'd answered to the terrible nickname.  
"unfortunately, you took to long." Sherlock's step faltered, and he turned to look at Moriarty, an eyebrow raised.  
"don't worry, I haven't done anything yet, I'll deal with him later, and I wouldn't just kill him would I, so carry on "thinking."" Moriarty rolled his eyes again at Sherlock's idiocy.  
"Me visiting him is out of the question, obviously," Sherlock added dryly. What could it be...? Why is the skull a fake...? Hmm...  
"want another clue Sherly?"  
He sighed through his nose and kept his face turned away when he muttered, "I suppose." John's safety over my pride. I hope you're happy, Dr. Watson. Moriarty was singing, yet again,  
"its going to cost you!" Moriarty tilted his head and grinned almost wildly at Sherlock.  
"Goodness, you must be even colder than me if you're going to play it this way."  
"hey, its not my fault. I did say you weren't ready, getting normal, but did you listen, no..." Sherlock ran a hand through his hair. In order to help John, he'll have to be hurt... For God's sake. Not caring was so much EASIER.  
"how do you think you're going to pay?"  
"You want me to pick his punishment? I was correct. You are colder than me. Congratulations." Sherlock rolled his eyes, covering up his panic.  
"no no, he isn't being punished further for your idiocy, you are."  
"But he'll still suffer."  
"yes, I did say that earlier." Jim leaned forward slightly, grinning.  
"I'd rather not speculate about my friend's pain while there are other things I could be doing."  
"then don't." Sherlock stopped walking, running a hand through his hair again.  
"Just give me a hint."  
"You can't make a deduction if you don't have all the facts."  
"ok, but are you willing to pay?"  
"Just give me the hint."  
"I need you to agree or it wouldn't be fair."  
"Me asking you for the hint is me agreeing."  
"I want to hear it." Jim gave Sherlock another devilish grin. Sherlock took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"I agree. Just give - me - the – hint."  
"ok, I didn't steal, borrow, take or swap the skull. I haven't ever even been near your 'little pal'."  
"I already knew that!" Sherlock scowled at the floor.  
"think over what I've said, I've told you far more than you need if you just think."  
"Obviously someone else- ... Was it the original skull anyway, and the whole fake part was simply a lie?" Jim frowned at him,  
"no, why would I lie in my own game?"  
"To mess with my mind, we all know you enjoy that."  
"yes but to lie would be pointless, not any use of intelligence in a lie." Jim raised and eyebrow slightly as he said intelligence, pointedly insulting Sherlock.  
"Lies can get you anywhere, Jim." Sherlock turned his gaze on Moriarty, a slight frown on his face, but something burning in his eyes. While he didn't particularly enjoy this possible plan... it could, after all, get him nowhere, contrary to his words about lies...  
... it might help him get John back. Moriarty's eyebrow dropped as he stared back, the tune he was playing increasing in speed. Sherlock glanced down at the violin, his head tilting to one side.  
"I admire the violin, as you probably know. Those who can make it sing instead of shriek are... talented." Sherlock was beginning to think that it was definitely a bad idea, but now that he'd started...  
"hardly, it's just a matter of practice." Jim was puzzled by Sherlock's compliment, unsure what to say.  
"But there still has to be some natural talent to it. There's a difference between making it talk and making it sing." Moriarty grunted, his eyes flashing as he realised what Sherlock was doing.  
"But still, that's no excuse for taking my violin." Sherlock reached forwards to pluck the violin from Jim's hands, and Jim let him, still staring. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
"Would you be prepared to have some other form of payment for information? Violin music, perhaps?" Sherlock kept his suggestion innocent on purpose. He didn't want to be the one to bring anything up. The idea of him even doing this - him, Sherlock Holmes for Christ sake, - disgusted him.  
"I haven't told you the payment yet, Sherly." Sherlock stooped so he was eye to eye with Moriarty. "Then tell me."  
"no."Sherlock smirked a little.  
"Come now, Jim. Where's the harm in a little bit more information?"  
"not so fun." Jim decided to play with him a bit. "that would make it less interesting."  
"As you said before, everyone has their pressure point, a price they are willing to pay." Sherlock couldn't help a small smile when he turned Moriarty's words from the Reichenbach back on him.  
"oh really?" Jim leaned forwards into Sherlock, whispering into Sherlock's ear,  
"then what's mine?" Sherlock chuckled.  
"me, its obvious."  
"oh, really?" he chuckled,  
"how did you work that out?"  
"The way you act around me. You always come back for more,Most criminals would have backed off and admitted defeat but you...You can't get enough of me."  
"anything more...substantial?"  
"You don't mind my proximity right now. In fact, you leaned into it. You're not afraid, not intimidated... you're enjoying it."  
"and apparently not the only one."  
"Of course not. Others seem to be affected as well. Irene Adler, for instance, but I don't reciprocate her affections."  
"that isn't what I meant."  
"You meant John, if I'm not mistaken? Or- no. Myself. You mean I'm enjoying this as much as you?"  
"maybe. maybe not."  
"Perhaps I am. I won't deny that there's a certain danger to it, which everyone knows I find thrilling." Jim chuckled, causing Sherlock to raise an eyebrow. "Is this changing your mind at all? About giving me a little extra hint without harming John?"  
"again, who mentioned John?"  
"I was under the impression that, since you had him, you would be using him against me. But still, my first question still stands." Jim chuckled again.  
"would you mind slipping your hand into my pocket?" Sherlock tilted his head to the side.  
"Why?" Jim merely raised his eyebrow suggestively. Sherlock sighed.  
"Fine."  
Feeling even more awkward, he slipped his hand in Jim's pocket. No doubt Lestrade or John would be taking photos and such... Lestrade didn't miss the opportunity when I was drugged. As Sherlock's hand went into Jim's pocket to retrieve some gum, Jim opened his mouth. Sherlock smirked and put his hand on Jim's shoulder.  
" your still as susceptible as other human beings to my presence. I'm not ignorant enough to ignore the stares I receive, and we are equals. Surely the thought crosses your mind?"  
he replied just as quietly. Jim chuckled and stuck his tongue out, grinning as Sherlock dropped a piece in Jim's mouth.  
"Is it worth my while continuing this way, or am I just wasting my breath?"  
"hmm, I think we will both find out soon." Jim breathed down Sherlock's neck, smirking.  
"In what way? If this won't yield any results in helping me get John back..."  
"does the game mean nothing?"  
"It's not the game that I'm concerned about."  
"and there we differ."  
"Obviously. You live for games." Sherlock straightened as his back started to ache from bending over.  
"and you for John."  
"He is only part of it." Sherlock didn't deny it; what was the point? Jim was just as observant as him.  
"and the rest?" "I live for the cases, too, not just for John." Moriarty blew a bubble which burst in Sherlock's face before leaving to go into the living room. Sherlock sighed and picked up his violin and bow again, his fingers running over the strings in a sort of apology for letting Moriarty play it. He took his time following Jim into the living room, closing his eyes and thinking while he did so. Sherlock played a few notes before finishing it with a flourish. He carefully returned his violin and bow to its rightful place to keep it safe. singing, yet again, Moriarty summoned Sherlock,  
"Sherly!" He closed his eyes for a moment. He detested that nickname.  
"Yes, Jim?"  
"is it time to move on yet or are you still stuck?" He waved a hand, keeping his back to Jim.  
"Just continue. Perhaps I will receive some insight if we do so."  
"maybe. what next Sherly?" Sherlock turned to face him, a look of mild surprise on his face.  
"It's your game. You tell me."  
"you know what you have to do, find out the who, how and why. the rest as all you Sherly." jim winked at Sherlock, grinning.  
"Who: the skull. Why: to spite me, to show me that 'the man with the key is king', to prove yourself. And how..."  
"wrong."  
"Or did you want a little something to remember me by, since you couldn't have me?" Sherlock chuckled. Jim smiled and shook his head. his eyes suddenly became dark and ominous, and his voice came as a growl, "no."  
"Don't worry, it hasn't affected my ego. John's inflated it enough with his compliments on my deductions."  
"no, no, no." Moriarty had been ignoring Sherlock for some time now but had just in fact been given some worrying information.  
"'No no no'? That couldn't have answered something I said... Something else has happened."  
Moriarty got his phone out of his pocket and texted several people at once muttering furiously, "why am I surrounded by idiots? she's and idiot, John's an idiot and now even Seb makes mistakes? what is wrong with the world..."  
after a few minutes, he put the phone in his pocket again, sat in Sherlock's armchair put is face in his hands. Sherlock stared at him, his eyes flicking over him.  
"Some thing's happened. Something big if you're calling Seb an idiot. Something to do with John, perhaps he managed to get one over on you; he is an ex-soldier, so he has a tactical mind. As for the 'she', I can't say who 'she' is, but no doubt she works for you and 'she' also made a mistake."  
"ah, Sherly, you and you little theories" he chuckles and shakes his head, staring out of the window, "I'm pleased to say John isn't involved."  
"Good. But then why did you call him an idiot? To lead me astray? It's a good tactic."  
"I called him an idiot" his voice was loud and gruff at this point,  
"because he is a blithering, idiotic normal human!" Moriarty raised both hands to his face again and recomposed himself.  
"He's smarter than you think. Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"no, it has nothing to do with you or your precious John."  
Could this be an indirect hint...?   
"Ah, but I think you'll find I can be quite helpful when I want to be."  
"its only a small...complication, nothing to worry about." Jim turned his head round until he was facing Sherlock, giving him a huge grin.  
"A complication for you or a complication for me?"  
"depends how you look at it I suppose..."  
"Ah, so it could be either? Interesting."  
"to you maybe..." Jim sounded bitter, he was a little upset.  
"so Sherly, where is it now?"  
"Where is what?" he asked dully.  
"oh dear Sherly, you do have a short attention span." Jim's own attention drifted slightly, "almost like a puppy. the skull.."  
"I'm a little distracted, Moriarty. I don't know where it is, that wasn't one of your questions."  
"wasn't it?" Moriarty raised an eyebrow.  
"No. It was what, why, and how."  
"okay, fine, so why?"  
"I don't know!" he snapped.  
"I don't know. Because you wanted to prove that you can get anywhere? You wanted to show that you can get others to do your work for you? Because you wanted to display how little you care for other human beings?"  
"no need to snap Sherly, that wont do any good." Moriarty took out his phone again and started to text. Sherlock paced back and forth again, ruffling his hair with both hands, as if by doing so he could shake the answer into his head.  
"You try being put under pressure, then see how that feels."  
"do you really think I've never had a problem in my life Sherly, I just don't let them get in the way."  
"Either be useful, Moriarty, or be silent. I don't have time for your nonsense." John, John, John, why can't you be more careful? Moriarty's features became darker as he looked up,  
"nonsense?"  
"Yes. Nonsense. John is in danger, I have to think things through, and I can't do it if you're twittering away spouting nonsense," Moriarty added a few extra lines to his text loudly while staring at Sherlock and pressed send, grinning pointedly.  
"What have you done now?"  
"nothing you need to know." Sherlock rolled his eyes,  
"No doubt it was something else to distract me from the task at hand."  
"not you. I have things to deal with as well, Sherly." Sherlock sighed and turned away, running a hand over his face in a tired motion. What he wouldn't give to have John safe in 221B, instead of where Moriarty was holding him, but there was only one way for that to happen...  
"The skull was real all along. It wasn't a fake, but it wasn't my skull."  
"and how did that happen?" How? It was a good question. Sherlock scanned the room, thoughtful. "You were here before me. It would have been a simple matter to switch them."  
"wrong Sherly." Sherlock made a sound that was like a growl before pacing again. He crouched on the carpet to study the fragments skull, mostly for something to do, and besides, he hadn't looked at them closely yet. And... there it was.  
Everything fell into place.  
If only he'd looked sooner, he could've saved John the trouble...  
"Oh. there, did you finally notice?" Jim's eyebrows had shot up into his fringe as Sherlock examined the fragments.  
"Yes. This..." Sherlock gestured at the pieces of the skull. As he had been staring at the pieces, it had all suddenly made sense: this couldn't be his skull. He had seen the post mortem, this really couldn't be his skull.  
"It isn't mine, this skull doesn't have those hairline fractures. It doesn't have any from 'the injury'. You know the rest from there." Sherlock stood, brushing off his jacket with a pleased look.  
"I knew that, I wouldn't make it too hard for the little Sherly"  
Sherlock was himself again, now that it was clear to him. "Now... John, if you please."  
"Oh no, this isn't the end yet Sherly. In fact, this is only the first Act"


End file.
